


Error's Dolls

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [104]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error has three dolls: Chernila, Linka and Tinta.
Series: tales of the unexpected [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Error's Dolls

He was a doll.

A lifeless SOULless doll.

The tiny skeleton doll spent most of his days staring with empty sockets, out of the window- he would watch children walk pass and point to the other dolls in the store with him.

But none wanted him.

Dolls were born to be played with, to be cared for and to be loved by their owners.

And yet... no one came.

And then it happened.

A human came along and chose him.

The doll was 'happy'.

It was doing what he was made for.

However, the human grew tired of him, once it realized that it did not have a SOUL and abandoned him.

If he could, the doll was sure it would cry. No tears came.

He now lay on the side of the road, inside a box, waiting for the end to come- rain was pouring down, thunder booms overhead, lightning flashes throughout the sky.

He was growing weaker and weaker. He closes his sockets.

"*WhAt ThE HeLl?" A strange voice came from the darkness, and the doll turns his skull slightly, "a INk BittY?!? hoW? I thOuGHt ThAt thEre cOuLd Be One VeriSOn OF INK Per MuLtiVerse!"

Black, yellow and red skeley hands reach for him and he was raised up- the doll looks into red sockets. The right one was half closed with small grey eyesight, while the left one seemed much larger than it should be, with a big eyelight- yellow blue and black.

"*HuH? SoMehoW THoSe WhO MakE BiTtieS MuSt Have GoTten ThEir hanDs on Ink'S Magic." The one with the strange eyes said, the bitty studied him further- black skull, blue marking under his sockets, tear marks- and yellow teeth.

For a moment, the skeleton bitty and the skeleton monster merely stare at each other.

"*HIlArIous!" The skeleton snorts loudly, "too FuNnY! I HaVe takE Ya HoMe wiTh ME!"

The bitty blinks.

Then he was moved forward and suddenly he was under the monster's jacket, out of the rain and now warm. He hugs the red t-shirt he found himself pressed again- listening to the gentle pulsing of the SOUL hidden there.

XD ~ DX

Error rocks back and fore in his string chair with a needle in hand; it hangs from above and made an egg like sharp- he had placed pillows and cushions behind and under himself; all covered in something he knitted or crocheted.

Not far from him, his Ink bitties were playing.

He had never wanted a bitty- had been to the bitty AU a lot of times to study the code there, however it was just so big. And it had no copies.

And of course, out code characters did not have their own bitties. Unless their magic had been taken somehow and made with them in mind.

Error had hunted through the bitty world after, to be sure that there was truly only one Ink.

As it turns out- there were three altogether.

And then he stole them, found the lab that they were made in and took Ink's remaining magic he found there; after which he destroyed that lab.

Making Ink bitties was hard. And the pay off was not great since they lacked emotion. Only Bitty collectors would want one.

Error glances at his bitties again- they seemed to be happy now. But that was due to the paint he kept stealing off of Ink himself- in fact, he was sure Ink was confused as to why Error kept taking his paints once in a blue moon. Thankfully, the bitties did not need to drink it as much as Ink himself and it seemed to last longer too.

The first one which he found in a storm, was named Chernila.

The next one he stolen from a rich child that beat up all their bitties- he took them away too, just handed them into a care centre- the case was being looked into. This second one he called Linka.

And the final one, his third, was Tinta. This one he found at a collector's home- where he had every bitty known to man, which in tiny glass cages. Which was against the law.

Error took the Ink bitty and then phoned the police. And the police dealt with these sort of crimes very seriously. It did not take long before the collector was taken away and was banned from keeping bitties.

Each of his bitties wore similar clothing as Ink, which slight differences in design and colour. They were handmade by Error:

  
Chernila had hints of yellow more than other colours.  
Linka had hints of red more than other colours.  
Tinta had hints of blue more than other colours.

  
Or thought, none had the bottle sash. The paints were kept in their overly large doll house Error had built for them and then drank from them once a week.

Error was glad that Ink never found his little ...Inks. He moved away from his main nest and made a home for them there. He felt it was a little unfair to keep them here but did not want them to breed in the bitty world.

So he got a ready-made lawn from an AU, and threw it on the floor. Next, he hung his strings high above them, they had been woven together, making it look like a blue sky. He even managed to get a clock, since he had no way of telling the time here. And at 'night' he would replace the blue with black... if he was there, sometimes he was out and left it ever as day or night.

And of course he had to get food for them, they were still bitties after all.

The ERROR was still worried, this place could make any monster go insane- or so he heard. He was fine, there was nothing wrong with him. It got a little lonely at times, but the voices were the ones to keep that at bay. He also had a life's goal, kill everyone in the multiverse- someone had to get rid of the dirty glitches.

No doubt he would kill off his little bitties at the end, they were mistakes too.

Error blinks when he hears Chernila, Linka and Tinta give a startled cry- looking toward up from his project, he sees his bitties rushes towards him. Chernila grabs hold of his left leg, while Linka and Tinta held onto his right.

"*MmM? WhAt's GoT ya so scared?" Error asks bringing his legs upwards, they hanged on for a moment, then climbs to his laps and hid under his jacket.

"*Hiya Error." A familiar voice greets without any emotion- turning he see Ink.

"*beCaUse of CouRse." Error spat out angrily, he glares at the intruder, "WHAt are Ya Doin IN My home?"

"*WelL... I forgot. But I saw something a little more interesting than whatever it was." Ink says with a bold grin, he was staring at the bitties under Error's jacket, "Care to explain?"

"*NO. Get LoSt." Error snaps out, he tugs them further into his jacket- he knew that Ink would found out, it was just the way his life worked out. And there was no way in hell he was going to explain that he saved Ink's little counterparts.

"*Are they really like me? I can feel they hold my power." Ink asks with keen interest, he moves closer and Error would not escape his own web, "Are there more? I didn't think it was possible to have bitties of me."

"*WeLL SoMEOne ManaGed It." Error growls out, he leans into his stringed chair, "Go TO BiTTY ANd FINd OuT for ya SelF."

"*They can't stay here Error." Ink at last say with a sad smile that Error knew was fake, "The Anti-Void might turn them into little ERRORs. Do you really want that?"

"*We want to stay with Error!" Snapped Chernila, bravely coming out to glare at this monster that had the same inky marking as him and his siblings.

"*Well tough luck." Ink says firmly without a hint of kindness while giving the little bitty with a friendly smile, "It's for your own good. This place will drive you insane. Just look at Error here."

"*Ya WorDs And ExPreSsions ARE noT MatChing Rainbow Moron." Error told him with a sigh, "AnD I'm not InSaNe. JuSt uNiQue."

Ink hums loudly, then rubs his cheekbones, feeling if his smile was in place. When he found it was he looks at them again.

"*I really can't let you stay." Ink tries again, this time his voice was filled with worry, kindness and with a hint of something Error would not place, "It truly is for your own good. This place is not meant to be inhabited. It will ever kill you or make you go insane. As for Error... he has not realized he is insane yet. He thinks his normal. Come with me and I find you and a great new home-"

"*NO." Chernila shouts, he glares at Ink, "I am an abandoned doll. Error found me and took me in when no one else would. And I am not a doll anymore! Error gave me so much! And I want to stay and give him something in return."

There was silence for a moment until another one of Error's bitties spoke up.

"*My former owner would beat me until my bones broke." The small voice of Linka came out, "all because I could not display emotions like the other bitties. That I was weird... or though they too got hurt; just not as much as me. ... Error saved me. Not only from that child. But also from myself. He gave me emotions. And for that, I am forever in his debt."

Ink stares at the bitties blankly, he turns to the final bitty, almost daring him to say something too.

[*I was owned by a collector.] The bittie spoke in hands due to how he was treated, his little hands waved wildly around more than Error had ever seen Tinta done before, [Because I was a rare bred. I was placed in a room on my own. There was nothing but white and glass all around me. I was tapped. Day after day I would just stare into nothingness. Begging for someone, anyone to come to find me. To save me. I thought all hope was lost. But Error came and took me in...]

Tinta began to cry, he leans into Error and held onto him tight, not wanting let go of the one who had given him a life and a family.

Error turns to Ink. Ink watches them intently.

"*...well... perhaps you can come to my space." Ink said after a while, he seemed to be trying to smile but failing, "I have all the paint you need. It's a safe zone. And Error can come over whenever he wants. Or... Error could come and live with me in my Doodle Sphere...Then you wouldn't have to leave Error."

Three set of orbits turn to Error, a hopeful look shining in them.

Error began to glitch, he was put on the spot and could not think of anything to say.

"*Come on Error! You want to raise them right, right?" Ink presses with a smirk on his jaws, "Your only real option is to live with me or let them go on their own."

Error felt his little ones all holding onto tightly, silently begging for them not to be parted with him.

"*FiNE." Error said, at last, still confused as to why he was doing this.

"*Sans Promise." Ink said, place his left fist over where his SOUL should be.

"*YeS. yES." Error snaps out, he also held his left fist over where his SOUL was, "SaNs prOmiSE."

"Yes!" Ink cheers up, high fiving the air, "Let's get everything sorted!"

Error groans loudly, then he glances down at his happy looking bitties and gave a small smile.


End file.
